


That Awkward Moment

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caught in the Act, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Jemma's adorbs okay, Light Bondage, Prompt Fill, Uh oh someones been bad, We need something funny, You couldn't hide it from your boss, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fitz is a bit....tied up at the moment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment

t was about midnight when Phil Coulson knocked on the door of Leo Fitz's room inquiring on something only Fitz would know. The first knock there was no answer. He made a slight hum and made his way back to the lab.

He didn't even take half a step when the door opened. He turned his head and saw Jemma Simmons poking her head out the door. Coulson wasn't puzzled by the fact Simmons was was in Fitz's room in the first place.....there was a reason the two of them "Fitzsimmons" in the first place. But what did surprise him was Jemma was doing her best to keep her body fully behind the door.

"Agent Coulson," She said a bit flustered, "What brings you here?"

"I need to speak with Fitz." Coulson responded, "I'm sure he can-"

"Fitz is a bit....tied up at the moment." She said, "I'll tell him to stop by your office later."

He raised an eyebrow trying to peer his head to see what could possibly going on in there, but Simmons made the effort to block his view....and herself.

"It's past midnight Simmons," Coulson said firmly, "I'm sure-"

"I said he'll speak to you later," Simmons said. "Goodnight Sir."

As the door closed abruptly, Agent Phil Coulson stood dumbfounded. And suddenly when the variables plus Simmons words hit him like a stunner, he wished he wasn't the type to figure things out so quickly. His cheeks burning red his face he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh for the love of god."

\-------

"Sorry Fitz," Jemma said pulling her balled up panties from his mouth.

"All tied up," Fitz said pulling at the slick ties holding his hands to the bedframe, "you might as well have said...I have Fitz naked and tied to the bed." His cheeks were burning red in embarassment.

Jemma moved her head close, lips inches away. Her hand trailing down his stomach, moving dangerously close to his member. 

"Oh come on...you can forgive me." Jemma said winking hand wrapping against his throbbing erection. .

"Oh hell yes..." He squeaked.

Jemma could only giggle as she moved in to capture his lips.


End file.
